Maizie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Maizie |jname=チエ |tmname=Chie |image=Maizie anime.png |size=250px |caption=Maizie in the anime |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |hometown=Azalea Town |region=Johto |relatives=Kurt (grandfather), unnamed father |game=yes |generation= , |games= |anime=yes |epnum=EP142 |epname=A Shadow of a Drought |enva=Kerry Williams |java=Satsuki Yukino }} Maizie (Japanese: チエ Chie) is the granddaughter of Kurt, who lives with him in Azalea Town in Johto. She appears in the , , and the Pokémon Adventures manga. In the games In the games, Kurt's granddaughter is not given a name, although she takes the same role as Maizie does in the anime. She lives with her grandfather in Azalea Town. Her father works at Silph Co. but nothing is known about her mother, nor through which parent she is related to Kurt. Her favorite Pokémon is a , one of which lives with her and Kurt in their house. She always watches her grandpa's work attentively and is very lonely when he leaves home. Pokémon Quotes Gold, Silver and Crystal *Before Kurt leaves for Slowpoke Well :"The Slowpoke are gone... Were they taken away by bad people?" *Any time Kurt is gone :"Grandpa's gone... I'm so lonely..." *After Team Rocket is defeated :"The Slowpoke my Dad gave me came back! Its Tail is growing back too!" *Subsequent visits :"Dad works at Silph where he studies Poke Balls. I have to stay home with Grandpa and Slowpoke." * While Kurt is working :"I get to help Grandpa now! We'll make good Balls for you, so please wait!" *While Kurt is checking the GS Ball :"Grandpa's checking a Ball right now. So I'm waiting till he's done." ;Azalea Town *Before Kurt leaves for Slowpoke Well :"The Slowpoke are gone... Were they taken away by bad people?" *Any time Kurt is gone :"Grandpa's gone... I'm so lonely..." *After Kurt returns :"That's right! I'll give you my grandpa's number." *If the player registers Kurt's number :"My grandpa can tell you more about Apricorns." *If the player does not register Kurt's number :"No? Why? You don't want to talk to my grandpa?" *After Kurt returns, if the player does not register Kurt's number :"You want to talk to my grandpa, don't you?" *After Team Rocket is defeated :"The Slowpoke my dad gave me came back! Its tail has grown back, too!" *Subsequent visits :"Dad works at Silph where he studies Poké Balls. I have to stay home with Grandpa and Slowpoke." Sprites In the anime and first met Maizie while looking for Kurt around Azalea Town in A Shadow of a Drought, though her name was not revealed. She pointed out Kurt's house before directing the group to the Slowpoke Well, where Kurt rushed off to investigate some suspicious noises. In Going Apricorn!, Maizie took Ash and his friends on a tour through the Apricorn-forested mountains near Azalea Town. There, she helped them pick out ripe Apricorns for Kurt to turn into Poké Balls for them. During the group's second confrontation with , a after Maizie suggested he do so. Maizie appeared at the end of Gettin' the Bugs Out, where she gave both Ash and Misty a and Brock a on Kurt's behalf. She thanked the group for delivering the GS Ball, adding that Kurt will continue his investigation into its mechanics. Character Maizie is being mentored by her grandfather Kurt and shares a close bond with him. Despite her innocent appearance, Maizie can be loud in order to take charge of a situation, as seen when she stopped Ash from entering Kurt's workshop while the latter was working. Her knowledge and respect for Apricorn Poké Ball-making was showcased in Going Apricorn!, where she helped and to select ripe Apricorns. In addition to her knowledge on Apricorns, she appears to be environmentally-conscious, and noted that the trees help sustain the Pokémon and mountains. She is well aware of her grandfather's hard work and runs errands on Kurt's behalf to allow him to focus. Voice actress |bordercolor= |ja=雪乃五月 Satsuki Yukino |en=Kerry Williams |cs=Rosita Erbanová |fi=Elise Langenoja |pt_br=Fernanda Bulara |es_eu=Elsa Pinillos (EP142, EP144) Cristina Yuste (EP143) |pl=Magda Ostolska}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Maizie was not given a name in Pokémon Adventures. History As soon as met her and Kurt, Maizie told him that she wanted a to capture a cute kind of Pokémon in the mountains, but that Kurt wouldn't make one for her. Kurt explained that once, his ancestors were the only ones capable of creating Poké Balls until companies started to mass produce them. Kurt said that Gold wasn't experienced enough to use his special Balls, something that annoyed Gold. Kurt made a for Gold, and Maizie and Gold went up to the mountains and found the Pokémon Maizie was after, a . Unfortunately, a wild stepped into defend its cub. Luckily, was after an Ursaring with a custom of his own - and together the two boys were able to use their custom Poké Balls to capture the two bear Pokémon. Gold gave Maizie the Teddiursa, saying that from now on, it would be her special partner. Later, in his attack on Indigo Plateau, the Masked Man held Maizie hostage to force Kurt to turn over the design plans for the GS Ball. Both Kurt and Maizie made a cameo appearance in Epilogue on a ship to the . Pokémon caught for Maizie with a Friend Ball to prove that he was capable enough Trainer to handle them. When he went off to catch it, he ran into , who was catching the father . Both Pokémon were caught with precise aim using Gold's billiards pole, and Gold gave Teddiursa to Maizie. Teddiursa's known moves are and .}} Trivia * Maizie's Japanese name come from the series , where the main character is also named Chie. Chie's father in the series is named "Tetsu", a shortened name for Kurt's Japanese name, "Gantetsu". Names Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Female characters de:Maisy es:Maizie/Millie fr:Lila (Johto) it:Maisy ja:チエ zh:千惠